This invention relates generally to methods and systems for monitoring a person.
Stroke is the third-leading cause of death in the United States. A stroke is defined as a sudden loss of brain function caused by a blockage or rupture of a blood vessel to the brain. Approximately 150,000 deaths per year are attributed to stroke. It is also the most common neurologic reason for hospitalization. A stroke occurs when a blood vessel (artery) that supplies blood to the brain bursts or is blocked by a blood clot. Within minutes, the nerve cells in that area of the brain are damaged, and they may die within a few hours. As a result, the part of the body controlled by the damaged section of the brain cannot function properly. Prior to a stroke, a person may have one or more transient ischemic attacks (TIAs), which are a warning signal that a stroke may soon occur. TIAs are often called mini strokes because their symptoms are similar to those of a stroke. However, unlike stroke symptoms, TIA symptoms usually disappear within 10 to 20 minutes, although they may last up to 24 hours.
Stroke can be subdivided into two types: ischemic and hemorrhagic. Ischemic stroke accounts for 85% of all cases. In ischemic stroke, interruption of the blood supply to the brain results in tissue hypoperfusion, hypoxia, and eventual cell death secondary to a failure of energy production. Three main mechanisms are involved in the development of ischemic stroke, and they are associated with atherothrombotic, embolic, and small-vessel diseases. Less common causes include coagulopathies, vasculitis, dissection, and venous thrombosis.
Early detection and treatment of stroke is essential to recovery from a stroke.